


Obedience Training

by Aryū Muin (Caeslin)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bestiality, Bullying, Drug-Induced Sex, Humiliation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeslin/pseuds/Ary%C5%AB%20Muin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's cool new friends have a surprise for him. It's not a nice surprise. (Set before Yosuke moves to Inaba.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> The first few paragraphs of this fic may bear a superficial resemblance to something with a plot, but make no mistake, this is straight-up idfic! It is not meant to be a serious, thoughtful exploration of Yosuke's life pre-game, but rather an excuse to write all my predictable fictional kinks. If you're not sure whether you would enjoy those kinks, you may want to proceed with caution.
> 
> **Story includes** : non-consensual bestiality (human receiving), humiliation, bullying, drugging, characters who are all approximately 16
> 
> **Story does not include**: a happy ending or any kind of post-coital comfort
> 
> (Also, I am sure this goes without saying, but just in case, I believe that IRL bestiality is animal abuse and don't support it being used in the way that it's used in this fic.)

On the day Yosuke was finally invited to Mizuno Keita's house -- with a casual _wanna come over on Saturday?_ , like that was a thing they just did, like Yosuke hung out at his place every week instead of just fruitlessly hoping for an invitation -- there were four of them there. Mizuno, the current frontrunner for Yosuke's high school best friend, who did kickboxing and gelled his hair and had been on the athletic committee for Sports Day, who had a PS3 and a smartphone and a sometimes-girlfriend with D-cup boobs. Then there was Karahashi Yuugo, who was on the volleyball team and was nearly a head taller than Yosuke and hardly ever talked; he was a third-year, so Yosuke didn't know him very well, but he and Mizuno knew each other from way back. Currently sprawled on the couch was Uchida Takashi, who liked punk music and had bleached hair, and who had laughed when Yosuke got beaned by a soccer ball in gym last month. And finally, Yosuke himself, who still couldn't quite believe he'd ended up here.

This was the sort of afternoon he'd fantasized about more times than he'd like to admit. He'd figured it would probably start out with them listening to music and talking for a while. They might watch something on TV, maybe even something kind of raunchy if it got late enough. They'd play video games and eat some snacks and joke around. It probably wouldn't be too different from what they did at school, except that no one else would be around so they could really relax.

What actually happened was that once they got settled in in Mizuno's rec room (he actually had a rec room, how kickass was that?), Mizuno cracked a smile and said, "Okay, who's gonna get us some beer?"

He didn't ask if Yosuke drank, which was impressively cool of him. Like he thought that Yosuke was the sort of teenager who had beer all the time. Yosuke wasn't going to correct the assumption, so when Uchida returned with cans for everyone, and had even taken the trouble to open Yosuke's already for him, he took the drink and chugged it.

It was sour and bitter, with a weirdly metallic aftertaste that stayed on his tongue after he swallowed it. He didn't let himself wince at the flavor. Instead he kept gulping it down, one determined swallow after another, until, at last, he'd managed to get to the bottom of the can.

When he looked up again, all the guys were watching him. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but he thought they looked impressed.

"Thirsty, huh?" said Mizuno. "Here. Let's get you another one."

The second can didn't taste nearly as bad. When he finished it, too, Mizuno clapped him on the back, and he grinned shakily.

 

It turned out that being drunk was _way_ different from how Yosuke had imagined.

For one thing, he hadn't expected how warm he'd feel. Not like the surprised-in-a-good-way sort of warm, or even the cozy and sleepy kind, but practically feverish, like he'd come down with the flu. It felt like he was wearing a million layers instead of just a t-shirt and jeans. 

He was also dizzy. That part was more in line with his expectations, especially considering the fever feeling he had going on, but it had snuck up on him out of nowhere: at first he'd felt really good, and then all of a sudden, his head had grown fuzzy, and the ground had started to lurch under him whenever he shifted position. He wasn't sure if he could remember how to stand up. Not that he wanted to, because he was fairly certain that if he tried, he would fall over.

The weirdest thing was that even though he was feeling so off, he'd somehow gotten a boner. It had been really bothering him for the past several minutes, because it refused to go down no matter how hard he tried to think unsexy thoughts, and he couldn't touch it in front of the other guys, which just made him want to touch it more. He distantly knew that he should excuse himself and find somewhere to take care of it, but that required moving, and time and space were both wobbling too much for him to do that. The others didn't seem to have noticed yet -- thank god -- but it was so distracting that Yosuke couldn't even pay attention to what they were saying, even when he was pretty sure they were talking about -- or _to_ \-- him.

Right now they were all laughing for some reason. They weren't even looking at him. Yosuke moved his hand closer to his crotch without even thinking about it. Maybe . . . if he just shifted and was really subtle about it, maybe they wouldn't even know.

As soon as he made to move again, though, Mizuno looked right back at him and, before Yosuke could do anything, rested his palm on top of Yosuke's hand, trapping it on his thigh.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing?"

"I . . ." Yosuke swallowed. "Nothing." Mizuno's palm felt shockingly warm against his own. It was so close to his crotch that if he just slid it a few inches up, it'd be in contact with his dick. Shit. Fuck.

"You sure? You don't look so good."

He tried to breathe. He swallowed thickly.

"Yeah, I think --" His own breath was coming heavy. He was practically panting. What was he even trying to say? "--I think, uh, I probably drank those a little too quickly. Sorry."

"He's not going to throw up, is he?" Uchida said warily.

"No," Yosuke said quickly. "No, it's not that, it's . . . You guys think I could have some, uh, some water?" He shifted a little, so that his and Mizuno's palms slid incrementally inward. The pressure felt so good he almost gasped out loud.

"Sure," said Mizuno, frowning. "Go on, Takashi, get him something to drink."

Uchida rolled his eyes, but got up anyway.

"Sorry," Yosuke said. "I . . . I probably should have stopped after the first drink."

"Dude, it's fine. You should have seen Yuugo when he got drunk for the first time, he threw up all over the place. Didn't you, Yuugo?"

"Yeah."

That was good to know. Yosuke couldn't imagine it, looking at Karahashi where he was sitting behind Mizuno; he was leaned back in his chair, looking totally relaxed, not like how Yosuke felt at all, and he'd had two more beers than Yosuke besides. Maybe it was because he was bigger.

"Will it . . . get better?"

"Yeah, you're at the worst part now, it'll clear up in a few minutes."

Uchida reappeared with the drink. Mizuno had to turn his head to take it from him, which meant he wasn't looking at Yosuke, and before he could think twice Yosuke scooted forward in his seat and shifted his own wrist over a tiny nudge, so that his hand was now sandwiched between Mizuno's warm, heavy palm and his own crotch.

Yosuke shuddered and rocked up without meaning to. Mizuno spun around, eyes widening as he saw the placement of their palms.

" _Dude_." He snatched his hand away violently. "What the fuck?"

Yosuke knew he ought to move his own palm, but now that it was touching his hard-on it felt so impossibly good. He squeezed himself, whimpering.

"Dude, _stop_."

A sudden, strong grip on Yosuke's upper arm, yanking it forcefully away. He could have cried. 

All three of the guys were staring at him like they couldn't believe what they'd just seen.

"Were you just trying to jerk off?" Mizuno asked.

"I'm sorry," Yosuke said. "I'm sorry, I don't . . . I just . . ." He didn't even know what he was going to say after that.

"Wow, he's got a serious boner," Uchida said.

"Are you some kind of fag, Hanamura? Why would you think it was okay to jerk it on my couch?"

"No," he gasped. "No, I'm sorry."

"Jeez, you really are hard." Mizuno's expression softened slightly, disbelief edging into something that looked more like curiosity. When his eyes met Yosuke's, Yosuke had to look away. "Something got you seriously turned on, huh."

Just hearing him say it like that made Yosuke flush with heat -- which was stupid, because it wasn't like he'd gotten turned on by _Mizuno_. Hearing his voice go that gentle shouldn't make him feel so excited.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"It's okay. It's just, you get how that would be weird, right? We don't do that shit here."

Yosuke nodded. Right. Naturally.

His dick didn't seem to be getting the message, though. It was still as stiff and aching in his pants as it had been when he was touching it.

"I could just -- go to the bathroom," he said in a rush. "It'll only take a minute, please."

"No way, Hanamura. You're not going to touch yourself in my house."

Yosuke bit his lip.

"That's kind of harsh," Karahashi said. "Look at him."

"Well, what do you think I should do? You offering to help him out?"

"It's okay," Yosuke said. "Uh -- no one needs to help me out. I mean -- I -- I'll be fine."

Having all their eyes on him was the worst. It filled him with a sick, shivery humiliation. It made him want to apologize again, for ruining everything, but he couldn't even do that convincingly now, because despite his words he still really wanted to touch himself.

Maybe the desperation came through in Yosuke's face, or maybe it was just because Karahashi had spoken up in his defense, but eventually something in Mizuno's face shifted. He looked Yosuke up and down with an almost thoughtful expression, and he said, "Actually, maybe there is something we can do."

Then he looked Yosuke straight in the eyes.

"Hey, Hanamura, wait here. While I'm gone, get your pants off. But _don't_ touch yourself."

It was the last thing Yosuke ever could have expected him to say.

"Okay," he said, stunned.

It looked like Mizuno almost smiled at him, then. Then he got up and walked out.

The second he was gone, Yosuke scrabbled to reach the fly of his pants. Out of the corner of his vision he could see one of the other guys rolling his eyes. His cheeks went hot with shame, but he didn't pull his hands away.

His fingers were clumsy and shaking as he undid the button and pulled down the zipper. He gasped as the fabric brushed against his erection. It was so tempting to just touch himself, or even just roll over and grind against the couch, but he knew the other guys were still watching, and Mizuno would be back any second. Yosuke reluctantly pulled his hands away, and began to work on trying to drag his pants down his thighs.

It was difficult. His grip was unsteady, and his limbs weren't moving the way he needed them to. He couldn't lift himself up enough to get the jeans down over his ass. Why the hell had he decided to wear such tight pants today, anyway? 

After a lot of useless wriggling and tugging, he finally managed to roll onto his back and pull his pants and underwear down to his knees. The effort left him panting.

"Good job, Hanamura," said Mizuno's voice.

Dizzily, Yosuke glanced up. Mizuno was standing in the doorway, fresh beer in hand. Behind him was a big silvery husky.

Yosuke resisted the urge to cover himself up. Which was stupid -- it was just a dog. But Yosuke liked dogs, and the idea of being half-naked and so hard in a room with one was just weird.

Mizuno glanced at Uchida and Karahashi. "Hey guys, give me and Hanamura a minute alone, okay? Go get some snacks or something."

They nodded and left. Yosuke half-hoped the dog would follow them, but it stayed obediently by Mizuno's side. Then Mizuno turned back to Yosuke.

"Okay, now get onto the floor," he said.

". . . What?"

Mizuno laughed good-naturedly. "Come on, dude, I don't want your naked ass on my couch. Get on the floor."

"But . . ." You told me to take off my clothes, Yosuke wanted to say. "I --"

"You can still move, can't you? Come on."

Yosuke looked down. He swallowed, but nodded.

It was difficult to coax his body off the couch, especially with his pants still tangled around his knees. He ended up just kind of sliding off, landing roughly on his ass.

"Good. Now get onto all fours."

Yosuke blinked.

"All fours," Mizuno said again, patiently.

"Why?"

"That's like your favorite word today, isn't it? You know why."

"No," he said. "I -- I don't get it."

Mizuno smiled indulgently.

"Okay," he said, like he was talking to a little kid. "Well, Hanamura, the way you're sitting right now, your ass is on the floor. I need it to be in the air. That way, we can start to make you feel good."

_But my dick is right here_ , Yosuke thought. Then he got what Mizuno meant, and it was like a wave of electricity jolted through him, he was that unprepared. He stared up at Mizuno dumbly, but Mizuno just looked back at him, expectant. And now that Yosuke knew what he was planning to do, it wasn't like he could say _no._

So he nodded, and moved to do as he was told.

His body felt stiff and heavy as he bent forward. Somehow, he managed to get his palms on the floor and his body rolled under him, so that he could push up precariously onto hands and knees. He couldn't stretch his legs apart very far because they were still trapped in his pant legs; it felt awkward and uncomfortable. His cheeks burned with humiliation. But once he was on all fours, he went obediently still.

"Good. That's great. Now don't move for a second."

Mizuno ducked out of view. There was rustling. Yosuke couldn't breathe, his chest tight with nauseous anticipation.

All of a sudden, there was something wet and slimy and cold being smeared onto his rear. He nearly cried out. Mizuno's fingers spread it around his entrance, even nudging a little of it inside him, making him shudder. After a few seconds that felt much longer than that, the touch withdrew.

Mizuno came back into view. With a grimace, he pulled a piece of cling-wrap off his right hand.

"Gross, right? Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Yosuke said shakily. It wasn't okay. It didn't make any sense, when Mizuno had been so grossed out just a few minutes before just by Yosuke touching himself. But Yosuke's dick was throbbing too hot and his mind was too foggy with arousal for him to do anything but agree.

"Yeah, I bet you just want to move onto the main show, don't you."

"Y--yeah. Please."

"You wanna get fucked?"

An hour ago, Yosuke would have vehemently disagreed with this statement. Even ten minutes ago, he would have felt some serious reservations about the idea. But he could still feel the ghost of Mizuno's fingers against his entrance, so much more sensitive and strange than he ever would have imagined they could feel, and when Mizuno said those words in his suggestive voice a jet of heat went through Yosuke that was a little scary but mostly good.

So he closed his eyes and said, with his breath coming so fast that it was practically a moan, "Yeah. Yeah."

"Good. Come here, Sunny."

At first Yosuke thought that Mizuno meant him, and was seriously confused. But then the big dog barked, and came up to Mizuno.

"Good dog," said Mizuno. "You're gonna help out Hanamura today, aren't you?"

Yosuke blinked. ". . . What?" 

"You're in luck, dude. This guy's in heat. He's been humping pretty much every piece of furniture in the house this whole week."

Yosuke didn't understand what this had to do with helping him, but Mizuno was smiling at him in a knowing, confidential way, like he was letting Yosuke in on a secret.

"It's okay," Mizuno said, "he's not as scary as he looks. I mean, he has a lot of energy, but I bet that'll be better for you. Once you show him what to do, he can just go to town."

"What to do?" Yosuke repeated. The feeling in his chest felt a whole lot more like alarm than arousal, now.

"Yeah. How to fuck you."

". . . I don't want him to fuck me," Yosuke said.

"Sure you do."

"No, I _don't._ "

Mizuno frowned.

"Dude," he said. "I said I was going to help you. This is me helping you."

"But . . . he's a dog."

"What did you think we were going to do here? Did you think _I_ was going to fuck you?" It was clear from Mizuno's suddenly chilly tone that this had never been in the cards.

"No," Yosuke said at once. "No -- right, obviously not."

"Obviously. So what's the big deal? You said you wanted to get fucked. My dog's here to help you. That hard-on looks like it's not going away any time soon."

Yosuke couldn't speak.

"I bet it wouldn't feel any different than with a person. It'd probably feel good. And it probably wouldn't even take very long -- you could close your eyes and pretend it's someone else, and it'd be done."

"But . . ."

"You could even pretend it was me, if you want," Mizuno said nonchalantly. And that made Yosuke's traitorous dick throb again.

"You've just gotta tell him what to do. Just close your eyes, think about whatever gets you going, and it'll be over in a couple of thrusts. Look at you, Yosuke ... you're so close already."

Coming out of Mizuno's mouth, his own name sounded so obscene that Yosuke nearly lost it right there. He had to breathe in deeply, think very hard about math problems and his great-aunt Aiko before he could remember how to speak again. And then, when he did, before he could stop himself, he found himself saying --

". . . Okay. Okay, yeah."

"Yeah? Good. Go on and call him over."

Yosuke looked down. Bit his lip. 

"But . . ."

"Just call him."

Even then, Yosuke probably couldn't have done it, if he hadn't been so turned on already. But his hardness was so unbearable now that it made him speak out despite himself.

". . . H--here," he said, in barely a whisper. "Here, boy." 

"What's that?"

"Here, boy. Come on." He heard the soft pad of paws on the floor, moving close to him. He shut his eyes in shame. Soon, he could hear damp panting and smell the dog's musky wet scent, as knew it must be right beside him.

He waited for the inevitable, but nothing happened.

"Now tell him what to do," Mizuno said. "Say you want him to fuck you."

"I can't," Yosuke said desperately, looking up again. "Please . . ."

Mizuno shook his head. "Look at how hard you are. He just wants to help you. Just a few words, and you can come."

The words went straight to Yosuke's cock. Miserably, he swallowed.

". . . Come on, boy," he said. "F--fuck me. Please."

"Say, 'make me your bitch.'"

Yosuke moaned. "Make . . . make me your bitch. Make me your bitch, please." He leaned forward awkwardly, so that his ass stuck out. "Please. I want . . . I want to be fucked. Here, boy." 

And just like that, the dog walked forward, and put his paws heavily on Yosuke's back. Yosuke's breath caught in his throat as Sunny settled down on top of him, his hardness warm and stiff against Yosuke's bare thigh.

"There you go," Mizuno said, approvingly. "Looks like he knows what to do now."

Yosuke whimpered. Even if he wanted to change his mind, it was too late now, with the full weight of the dog's body on him; it was all he could do just to keep himself up on all fours as he was mounted. 

He felt Sunny's erection drag across his backside. At first, the husky just rubbed it against the cleft of his ass, smearing the wetness that Mizuno had left there. It took a few clumsy thrusts before he managed to adjust his angle and get the tip inside Yosuke. It felt hot and thick.

_He's inside me_ , he thought hysterically. _He's really in there._

"Good," Mizuno said, clinical and measured, like a doctor giving a shot. "Now, just hold still."

Sunny growled and jerked his hips, forcing his length deeper inside. Yosuke yelped. Even with just the head in him, it felt like he was being split in half, pried open in a way his body wasn't supposed to open. His eyes watered from the ache, and he wanted more than anything to cry out in panic, but Mizuno was just watching him evenly, almost like he was judging Yosuke's performance. Like this was Yosuke's very last chance to prove himself.

So Yosuke just closed his eyes and breathed deep and tried to stay as still as he could as the dog pushed into him, inch by inch.

The door behind Mizuno opened.

"Whoa," came Uchida's voice. "You actually made him do it."

"I didn't make him do anything," said Mizuno. "He asked for it himself."

"No way."

"Yeah, he called him over and everything."

At last the dog's cock was all the way inside. It felt impossibly large inside Yosuke, and hideously uncomfortable; the other boys' words barely registered with it plugging him so deep. He tried to move, but it set off a sharp pain that made him whimper.

"Gotta feel pretty good, being that deep inside."

"Hey, don't get any ideas," Mizuno said idly.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want a dog's sloppy seconds anyway."

Just when the pain was starting to fade into an almost-bearable dull ache, Sunny thrust again. The first jerk of movement nearly knocked Yosuke over, which elicited laughter. He caught himself hard on his elbows, heart hammering with adrenaline, while the dog shifted on top of him so that he was more solidly grounded on Yosuke's back. Then he started pumping in earnest.

A whistle. "Wow, look at him go."

"That feel good, Hanamura?" Karahashi called.

As Sunny pulled his length roughly in and out, Yosuke gasped. He had to dig his elbows against the floor in order to keep his balance as he was ridden.

"Jeez, look at him. He's totally horny."

"You haven't seen anything. Here, look at this," Mizuno said. Then all of a sudden his voice was just a foot or two away. "Hey, Hanamura. Tell him what a good boy he is."

Yosuke whimpered. He tried to shake his head, but with Sunny pinning him down he couldn't even manage that much, and with the dog's length driving in and out of him he couldn't find the breath to speak.

"Don't be rude, Hanamura. Tell him he's a good boy. Look at how hard he's making you."

"I . . . ahh . . ."

But the awful part was that it was true. Yosuke _was_ hard, despite the pain, despite the fact that it was an animal inside him. His whole body felt hot, even more sensitive than it had when the alcohol had first started to hit him, and the awareness that the guys were watching him, talking him through this -- it was awful, humilating, but it made his body that much more excited. Almost like he really did enjoy getting fucked by a dog.

"You embarrassed?" Mizuno's voice went soft, almost gentle. 

There was a startling brush of fingers against Yosuke's cheek. He looked up in shock. Mizuno was right there, looking straight at him, the closest to kind he'd looked all day.

Miserably, Yosuke met his eyes, and nodded.

Mizuno's gaze softened. "You don't have to be shy," he said coaxingly. "Just tell him what a good job he's doing. Okay?" 

He patted Yosuke's face one more time. The feel of fingers, on top of the foreign thickness in Yosuke's ass, brought to mind those words Mizuno had just recently said (" _Pretend it's me_ "), and on its own, Yosuke's dick twitched. He shuddered, and leaned into Mizuno's palm.

The dog rocked back into him, and he moaned.

"Good boy," he panted. He could hear one of the other guys snicker, and he closed his eyes again. "Good -- good boy. ... Good dog."

"See, What'd I tell you?" Mizuno said to the others. One more light, stroking touch along Yosuke's jawline, and then he drew back his hand. Yosuke whined at the lack, then choked back another moan as Sunny thrust deep inside him.

"You were right, man," said Karahashi.

"Seriously," Uchida said. "Hey Keita, you think this is the stuff he jerks it to at night?"

"Dude, gross."

The dog's eager thrusts were making Yosuke's breath come quick now, his dick tighten. It kept hitting a sensitive spot inside of him, and his hips responded to the pressure almost on their own, bucking back and forcing the length even deeper inside himself, until it felt like he was the one who was working himself on the dog, riding his cock like he couldn't get enough.

"Hey Hanamura, thank the owner, too."

"T--thank you," he gasped. The dog woofed and licked his neck again with his thick tongue, making him shudder and squirm.

"It's like you're in heat," Mizuno said. "Are you about to come?"

"Y--yeah," Yosuke said. "I'm -- I'm so close -- I need --"

"You need him deeper, don't you? Look at you. I knew you'd enjoy this."

"No," Yosuke gasped. "No, no, I . . ."

"Don't deny it. I bet you're going to come just from feeling him inside you."

"No -- I -- I'm not . . . I don't . . ." 

But Yosuke realized even as he tried to protest that Mizuno was exactly right. He couldn't make Sunny stop, and none of the guys were going to help him, so Yosuke would have no choice but to stay here like this and keep getting fucked until he really did come, however long that took; and when he did, they would all see him -- Uchida, Karahashi, Mizuno -- they'd see him come just because a dog was inside him, he'd do it right there on the floor.

That thought ended him. Before he could stop himself, he was jerking his hips forward helplessly, and then he _was_ coming, in wet spurts, on the hardwood and on himself. It rushed through him like a warm wave, inevitable and overwhelming, and for a moment he couldn't feel anything but heat and pleasure. Then it was over, and everything else came crashing back.

". . . Shit," one of the guys said.

_Oh god,_ Yosuke thought numbly. _Oh fuck._

But he didn't have any opportunity to think more coherently than that, because Sunny hadn't finished with him yet. On the contrary, he seemed to want to fuck him with as much vigor as ever. It didn't feel exciting anymore; now the thrusts were overwhelming, almost painful. Yosuke tried feebly to lean away, but that just made Sunny growl and bear down on him even harder. The dog's length almost seemed to be getting thicker at the base the more he pushed, so big around that it no longer fit inside Yosuke.

Yosuke whined as Sunny pushed heavily against him once, twice, three times. He groaned when a final mighty push got the swollen bulb inside of him. Sunny worked it past Yosuke's entrance, stretching him wide, until he was sunk there all the way to the root, plugging Yosuke up from the inside. Then, at last, he stilled.

There was silence, and then:

"Shit, he got the knot in," Mizuno said.

"What does that mean?"

"That means they're going to be stuck like that for the next twenty minutes. You guys want to go shoot a few hoops?"

Yosuke whimpered. He tried to push the dog's penis out but every time he wriggled, it sent a shooting pain inside him. He was stuck. He was trapped.

"Don't go, guys," he said. "Please -- don't leave me here."

"Well, it's not like we can carry you."

"Please," he said, tears welling up again in his eyes.

"It's okay," Karahashi said. We'll come back and rescue you before he gets his second wind."

"I don't know, I think Sunny really likes him," said Mizuno. "If I'd known he'd get this docile after fucking Hanamura I would have introduced them months ago."

"Well, now you know, so he can help you out."

"Yeah, I bet he won't even need any help next time." Uchida looked significantly at the empty cans, and the others chuckled.

"You're right." Mizuno looked at Yosuke. "What do you say, Hanamura? Want to play with Sunny every once in a while? It'd be a big help."

Just then, Sunny whined, and Yosuke felt something warm and wet gush into him. Any words he could have said in response died inside him.

Mizuno smirked. "Come on guys. Let's give these two some time to cool off."

He spared one last look at Yosuke and Sunny before he got up from his chair. It was impossible to read. When he stood, the other guys followed suit. They grabbed their beers and their cell phones from the table, and then, without saying anything else, they left. 

Yosuke watched them go. He blinked the tears out of his eyes. And then, once they were gone, he looked up at the clock on the wall, and started to wait.


End file.
